


I Wrote A Story About Mao Mao and a Litter of Kittens

by foldedchip



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, IT'S THE GOOD KUSH, Parent Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Parent Mao Mao Mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: It's the good kush
Relationships: Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Could be interpreted either way - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	I Wrote A Story About Mao Mao and a Litter of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I once had a dream about Mao Mao taking care of a litter of black kittens. I don’t even remember what happened, I just remember the concept. Whether Mao Mao found or adopted or is the uncle of or even biological parent of these kittens is 100% up to interpretation, maybe he’s fostering them while their mother is recovering or far away, or he’s taking care of them until they get adopted because their parents can’t take care of them. I have no idea how he got a litter of kittens in my dream, they were just in his care.

Under the pinks and oranges of the morning dawn, Mao snoozed on the sheriff’s department couch. In his arms, on his belly, and in the nape of his neck were six fuzzy, fragile, dark-tinted newborn kittens. They were so warm, and their limp bodies melted against his own.  
  
It probably would have been ideal for him to keep them on his bed, or at least in his bedroom. Mao Mao, however, was the type who felt most comfortable in the thick of the action, so he’d settled the kitten situation down in the central room of headquarters. This way, he could be a part of everything else that happened in HQ, and not locked in some dark room while his kittens grew large enough to no longer need constant care.  
  
Unfortunately, to Mao Mao, constant care meant exclusively “Mao Mao not daring to leave the kittens, except for one daily bathroom break”, to the detriment of Badgerclops’ patience. He was happy to give Mao Mao glasses of milk and plates of food, and he would be even happier to do his fair share of kitten corralling, but listening to Mao Mao’s constant complaining about following unnecessary rules that _he_ had put in place for _himself_ got old quickly.  
  
“Mao, you haven’t left the house all week.” Badgerclops stood with his arms crossed above Mao Mao, who was laying with the kittens.  
  
Mao leaned to smooch the nearest kitten and grumbled, “Whatever, the kittens can’t get cold, so I have to stay with them.”  
  
Badger tilted his head casually, “Mao, dude, you know I’d be happy to hold onto them for you, I know I’m a pretty warm guy.”  
  
The sheriff recalled their first night together, where the temperature dropped, and they had to share a sleeping bag. It was after that night he started to see Clops not as a delinquent he was dragging to the next county, but as his one true partner. The tips of his canines poked out from his lips in a shy smile. “I know, and I trust you, but…”  
  
He groggily shifted himself around and collected each kitten to pile into his lap and arms. He took his time, each one was more precious than anything he’d ever owned, anything he could ever dream of owning. “I just can’t rip myself apart from them. I don’t want to be away from them, not even for a moment.”  
  
Mao buried his face in the pile of limp kittens and wrapped his arms tighter around his darlings.  
  
Badgerclops eyed the display thoughtfully, then padded toward his workshop.

* * *

  
Dagger, Morning Star, Pike, Yumi, Yari, and Katana (Kat for short, digging out a family tradition of cute feline pun names) each wore a thin, colored warmer knitted from yarn for Mao Mao to more easily identify them. They didn’t have particularly developed personalities yet, as they were still newborns, but Mao felt that their names suited them well. And if, later on, they decided to change their names, that would be fine, he gave them all his best guess as to what they each might like.  
  
Mao Mao laid in front of the TV on his side, where his kittens slept against this belly. When watching cooking shows, he didn’t usually stifle any loud criticism for the contestants, who were unfortunately deaf to his priceless advice. That was, at least, until he took it too far and slammed a fist down hard onto the coffee table, whereupon Badgerclops would ask him to settle down from the other room.  
  
To avoid waking the kittens during their nap, however, Mao resorted to whispering in a low growl during the duration of the cooking competition.  
  
“Your tart is crumbling, Susan, just like your strained marriage.” He looked to Kat, the runt of the litter, who was sleeping in the crook of his neck, “When you get bigger, I’ll show you how to make a good crust.” Sorry, Kat, Mao couldn’t manage to cook something without Badgerclops’ supervision, not even if it would save his life.  
  
The soft, padded thumps of Badgerclops’ footsteps reverberated through the floor. Mao half-heartedly turned around, only to freeze in surprise.  
  
His partner held a deep red baby sling, with two clips on the sides for holding small bags, and an additional two clips to attach his signature cape to the back.  
  
He knelt down, which was tricky due to the shape of his body, and held it out for Mao Mao to inspect on the floor. “I got some red cotton fabric-”  
  
Mao ran his paws over it and purred, “Yes, the color of criminal blood…”  
  
“-And I spent some time working on different designs, and I was really happy with this one. All the kittens can fit, and they’ll all be up against you for warmth.” Baderclops pointed to different parts of his creation as he spoke, “The sling is shallow, but they’ll still be secure, and you can see them all by just looking down, so they’ll be under your constant supervision.”  
  
Mao beamed giddily and pumped his fists as softly as he could, “Badgerclops, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this, it’s so thoughtful, and it’s such a huge help. You’re the best partner an action hero could ask for.”  
  
Badgerclops smiled, “Yeah, yeah. You, too.”  
  
Mao reached for the sling and slipped it over his shoulders, “But hey, I thought of what the kittens should call you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Mao’s head popped through and he looked at Badger with complete seriousness. “‘Dadgerclops’.”  
  
They both threw their heads back and cackled, and Mao Mao would have banged his fists on the nearest surface if he wasn’t in such close proximity to several newborns.  
  
“Mao, would they even be able to pronounce that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will PROBABLY NOT write anything else about these kittens, but anyone else is welcome to! I just loved the concept, I’m not committed to any sort of AU or anything. Does he keep and raise the kittens? Is he just fostering them for a while? IDK, y’all are free to answer any of those questions!
> 
> Also, “How did Badgerclops know Mao’s body measurements?” Headcanon that he’s made him clothes before. Those li’l outfits in Popularity Conquest? Badgerclops tossed them together, he’s got an interest in fashion and uses Mao Mao as his model sometimes. Being an action hero, he can’t really wear restrictive clothing, but he does enjoy looking at different magazines and browsing clothing stores.
> 
> Someone should write a story about Badgerclops liking fashion, I would totally read that!


End file.
